Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a programmable circuit, and more particularly, to a function programmable circuit and an operating method of the function programmable circuit.
Description of Related Art
Because of the capabilities of micro-controller units (MCU) to highly integrate other elements and working with various peripheral elements (e.g. circuits with calculating functions, logic circuits, and/or memories), they are widely used in products e.g. automotive devices, hand held devices. Field programmable gate array (FPGA) is a configurable integrated circuit, with its internal configurable logic block (CLB) being programmable. In conventional technology, when the FPGA is programmed with a certain original function and configured to work with a MCU, a programming platform (or programming circuit) is not capable of programming a new function to the FPGA. During the process of the programming platform (or programming circuit) programming new function to the FPGA, the FPGA is unable to provide any function (including the certain original function and the new function) to the MCU. However, it often takes a long time to program a new function to the FPGA. The FPGA cannot use the new function to work with the MCU until the new function is completely programmed into the FPGA.